La Rosa Escarlata
by The Fairy Guardian
Summary: "Erza..." Un nombre cálido, maravilloso y vida eterna para un peliazul. "Jellal.." Un nombre que le encantaba decirlo mil veces a una mujer escarlata. Será estos dos resistir más a sus tentaciones de estar las noches juntos entre ellos? Primer Jerza y lemmon 3 calificado: 17


Era un día normal en la ciudad de Oshibana. Los habitantes en los mercados, los niños jugando con sus juguetes en los jardines, los ancianos sentados tranquilos hasta que un edificio se derrumbó por completo en la parte este. De haya se podía ver una mujer con una escopeta escapando con gran rapidez entre los escombros del edificio, de momento entre esos escombros apareció una mujer escarlata con un traje de sirvienta toda destrozada, aguantando la mitad de una pared.

- No te vayas que no he terminado contigo!- Dijo la escarlata

- Nos vemos perra!- Río la que estaba escapando de Erza

Erza cuando hoyo esas palabras, acomodó más la roca que ella sostenía. Se aposiciono y tiro la gran pared hacia la pobre chica, teniendo éxito la Scarlet, rápidamente Erza se reequipa con su armadura Flight, corrió con gran rapidez hacia la chica aplastada por la pared. La alcanzo cogiéndola por el cabello, pero esta cogió se incorporó y recuperó el balance apuntando con su escopeta hacia Erza. Inmediatamente Erza paro de correr, pero fue en vano. Se hoyo un balazo hacia la escarlata. Erza sólo se cayó al suelo.

- Nadie escapa de mi bala infernal! Jaja- Río la chica

- Estas segura?- hablo, parándose del suelo y enseñándole la bala en el centro de su espada.

- Pero que demoni...- No pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que Erza le dio un puñetazo en su estómago, cayendo al piso

- Eso te pasa por matar a gente inocentes y decirme perra- Dijo Erza bufando

A lo lejos se podía ver los guardias de la ciudad dirigiéndose a Erza.

- La que esta tirada es Isabela del Infierno?- Pregunto unos de los guardias.

- Así mismo caballero- Dijo Erza entregándole el cuerpo a los guardias

- Aquí su recompensa señorita Scarlet- Dijo el capitán del escuadrón acercándose a ella.

- No es nada nos vemos- Despidiéndose de los guardias alejándose.

Se veía a ella contando el dinero uno a uno cuando lo término y vio una pastelería, puso la cara más kawaii del mundo.

Fue y entro a la tienda de pasteles. Devoro todos los pasteles de fresas, pago por todos los pasteles que se había comido y se fue de la tienda como si nada.

Fue al hotel donde estaba sus cosas.

Entro a la recámara se a recostó en la cama, era suave y cálida.

- Jellal...

Le encantaba ese nombre que lo podía decirlo mil veces más sin cansarse, pero también le excitaba a ella.

Ella pensaba y pensaba, lo único que pensaba es en... Hacerlo todas las noches.

* * *

- Erza...

Un nombre cálido, maravilloso y vida eterna para el.

Jellal se encontraba en los arbustos solo ya que Meredy quería parar a la ciudad de Oshibana para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Y hay se encontraba Jellal acostado en una piedra de su altura, mirando al lago que estaba al frente del peliazul, este solo estaba perdido en su propio mundo, en el mismo mundo de siempre, ese mundo llamado Erza.

El la ama, la adora, significa vida para el, pero también su tentación más grande.

Cada vez que se acuesta a dormir automáticamente piensa en ella, su cuerpo sus senos, el sudor de ella, su cuerpo moviéndose bruscamente y la gran sensación y placer que el va a sentir.

De momento pensó en ir por la ciudad con su capa para que no reconozcan su cara.

* * *

Erza se encontraba en la entrada del hotel ya con sus pertenencias.

- Aqui la llave de la habitación B-50,

señorita- Dijo Erza

La empleada lo recibió y le mando una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias señorita Erza, esperamos de nuevo su visita.

Erza le mando una sonrisa y se despidió de la amable empleada.

Cogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la estación principal de la ciudad.

El camino era largo para ella, pero se entretenía mirando las tiendas de armaduras y jardines que brindaba la gran ciudad.

De momento pasaron 2 pequeños jóvenes corriendo alrededor de Erza.

- Niños! Que les dije sobre correr alrededor de las personas.

- Lo siento mama, pero esta mujer es linda y tiene el pelo bello!- dijo una joven niña

- Exacto hermana!

- Lo se, pero dejen de molestar a la señorita.

Los jóvenes le hicieron caso y se pararon al frente de su madre.

- Ahorra niños como se dice?

- Lo siento- dijeron ambos con pesadez

Erza se les acercó a ellos bajó su rodilla hasta llegar a la altura de los niños.

- El cabello de ustedes es más lindo que el mío- Dijo Erza sonriente

- Gracias señorita! Ahorra niños vengan que fue a preparar el almuerzo de hoy- Añadió la madre.

Erza solo acaricio las cabezas de los jóvenes y se despidio.

En su camino a la estación vio un gran jardín al otro lado del camino, Erza lo pensó y decidió ir a explorar el hermoso jardín.

* * *

El estaba mirando los árboles lleno de hojas verdes y algunas frutas, hasta que vio una mujer con su pelo escarlata de siempre

El estaba sorprendió más bien en shock fue como un sueño tierno para el.

- Erza...

* * *

Erza estaba mirando el jardín tranquilamente, hasta que de momento apareció una rosa justo al frente de ella, después otra y venía de la misma dirección.

Erza dejo su caruaje y invoco una espada, se aposiciono y salió corriendo a las hierbas.

- AAAHHHH!- Se hoyo un grito de un peliazul

- Jellal!?- Dijo Erza sorprendida

- Hola Erza y más bien loca que corre con una espada- se rió el Jellal

Erza estaba sonrojada ya que ella estaba encima de Jellal y el también estaba sonrojado, pero parece que le gustaba esa posición.

Erza decidió quitarse de encima de Jellal y se sentó al frente de Jellal mientras el estaba todavía tirado.

- Y que hay de tu vida Jellal?!

- Como siempre Erza la misma rutina de siempre buscar, encontrar, destruir, y matar los magos oscuros y gremios oscuros.

- Y el Consejo te ha hablado?

De momento Jellal le dio un "tick" en su cabeza, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y puso sus 2 manos encima de los hombros de Erza.

- Bueno recibí una nueva noticia!

- Cual es?

- Emm es que el consejo mágico me dio un trabajo y si lo cumplo, tendré mi libertad como ciudadano!- Se alegró Jellal

Erza cuando lo hoyo se quedo sin palabras, de momento Erza lo abrazo , fue uno tierno y largó que te dice "Que bueno amigo, que bueno"

Jellal sentía la alegría de Erza.

Erza lo soltó y con lágrimas en los ojos

- Jellal... Te felicito ahorra sabrás lo que es libertad y ser un ciudadano común.

Jellal no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas

- Erza... Gracias por todo desde que renací siempre he tenido tu apoyo infinito * Coge las manos de Erza y las juntas con las suyas* Erza... Erza... No lo puedo parar de repetirlo.

- Jellal te quiero *lo abraza de nuevo*

- Yo no...

Erza se queda en blanco se separa de el

- Que dijis...

No lo pudo completar por que Jellal ya juntó sus labios con las de ella, Erza sólo lo dejo.

Jellal a pesar de que es su primer beso, lo hizo excelente en el punto de vista de Erza!

- Yo... te amo- Dijo entre besos

El juntaba su lengua junta con la de ella, pero Erza no se quedo atrás.

Lo empujo al piso, Jellal sólo la dejo que hiciera sus movimientos ya que no le molestaba de lo contrario le encantaba.

- Nos hemos visto sólo unas cuantas veces, pero a ti Jellal ya te conozco de pie a punta * Esta cojeé su cara y besa a Jellal en los labios hasta por toda la cabeza* Ahorra sólo cierra tus ojos, esclavo azul.

- Lo que diga mi dueña escarlata

Jellal cierra los ojos lentamente confiado en su nueva novia.

Jellal sintió una magia muy cerca de su cuerpo.

- Que no los abras- Dijo Erza

Erza estaba todavía sonrojada, con su armadura de seducción.

Erza coge las manos de Jellal y las dirige a sus caderas.

Le da un veso en el cuello, después en su torzo.

Erza excitada por estar encima del peliazul, le quita su abrigo después le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en el hombro.

Lentamente Jellal se quita la camisa, y este busca la cara de Erza para darle un beso en el cachete.

Erza se excita más cuando ve el torzo de este.

Jellal rápidamente cambia de movimiento, ahorra el esta encima de ella.

- Quien te dijo que abrieras los ojos y que tu estés encima de tu dueña.

- Lamentablemente ahora yo soy el dueño aquí mi princesa- Dijo Jellal acercándose al rostro para darle otro veso.

- Empecemos primero a calentar tu apreciado cuerpo, mi niña

Jellal rápidamente, coge de manera suave los pechos de esta y los empezó a masajear lentamente, acto que a Erza no se quejó.

- Ah si! Jellal...- Dijo Erza entre cortada

En este punto el miembro de Jellal despertaba poco a poco

Jellal se acerca a los pechos de esta y quita el sostén.

Para Jellal era oro lo que vio, así que este se acerca y las lame una por una con su lengua lentamente a los pechos de Erza.

Jellal lo único que podía oír era los gemidos, acto que despertó completamente el miembro de Jellal.

- Erza... Mi pan-talón... esta apretado- Dijo Jellal gimiendo

Erza le quita el pantalón dejando ver sólo los bóxers de este.

- Emmm bóxers... un poco sexy.

- Emmm armadura... un poco sexy.

Erza se ríe al comentario que hizo el Fernández.

- Primero tengo q hacer algo- Dijo Jellal

Jellal va y le da un beso en el cuello, bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Erza.

Jellal sólo le daba besos, en aquella parte.

- Jellal... tu manera.. de hacerlo... me encanta

- Y eso que es mi primera vez- Río el Fernández

Jellal le bajó las bragas de Erza, dejando a Erza toda desnuda y sonrojada.

- Me gusta que estés así Erza- Dijo lamiendo la intimidad.

Este se le acercó a la intimidad y dejo que su lengua explorada toda la área.

- Ahh... Jellal!

Se quedaron por un buen tiempo en esa posición.

- Preparada?

- No lo se? He tenido 2 orgasmos! tu eres salva..

Erza sintió una ligera punzada en su vagina acto que a Erza le encanto, al igual que Jellal.

- Deja de hablar mi Titania, he esperado esto y quiero excitarme más solo contigo y acostarme todas las noches junto a tí- Dijo Jellal con su respiración entre cortada.

Jellal empujo su cuerpo, movimiento que le llenó de placer a el y a Erza.

Jellal empieza a excitarce más, así que empieza sus movimientos más fuertes y hondos.

Erza junto sus piernas en la espalda baja de Jellal, mientras sus 2 manos en el cabello de este.

- Jellal... Jellal...- Repetía su nombre mil veces.

Jellal le encantaba oír su nombre en el pleno acto.

Sus caderas chocaban junto con las de Erza, su mano derecha estaba en el muslo derecho de Erza y su otra mano en uno de sus senos.

Jellal empezó a hacer movimientos más fuertes.

- Ya casi...

Erza entendió lo que quería decir Jellal.

Los movimientos de el más fuertes todavía cuando lo dijo.

Después Jellal hizo su último y más fuerte empujón.

Erza sintió un Líquido en su vagina.

Jellal separa el miembro de el lento, se levantó y busco su abrigo y se aré costo al lado de Erza.

Cubrió su abrigo a el y a ella acto que obligó a Erza acercarse más a el en su torzo.

- Jellal te amo

- Yo también mi pequeña Titania, sabes lo primero que voy a hacer cuando esté en libertad?

- Que es mi titán?

Jellal se acercó al oído de Erza " Hacer el amor toda la noche en tu cama" eso es lo que oyó Erza.

- Me encantaría también hacerlo también, pero en la noche quiero jugar Poker contigo desnudos oistes mi esclavo?

- Lo entendí mi pequeña dueña- Dándole un beso en la boca a la escarlata

Pasó unos momentos y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Que les pareció :3 chau gente! Y si loó se cambie mi username -,-

Att: The Fairy Guardian! :P


End file.
